1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates to the field of communications, and more particularly, to mobile wireless communications devices and related methods that use Near Field Communications (NFC).
2. Description of the Background
Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Various mobile devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features, such as calendars, email, address books, Internet (“Web”), task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. For example, these multi-function devices usually allow users to send and receive electronic mail (email) messages wirelessly and access the internet via a cellular network, wireless wide area network (WWAN), and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
Some mobile devices also incorporate contactless card reading technology, and/or Near Field Communication protocols, antenna, and/or chips to enable such contactless card reading technology. Near Field Communications (NFC) technology may be used for short-range communications. NFC may use magnetic field induction to enable communication between electronic devices, including, for example, mobile wireless communications devices, and to enable communications between, for example, devices and passive cards, tags, or the like. NFC communications are typically over short ranges, such as over distances of a few centimeters or less, and may be high frequency in nature. These short-range communications applications may include, for example, payment and ticketing, electronic keys, identification, device set-up service and similar information sharing, by way of non-limiting example.
An NFC connection may deliver, for example, data or information related to, for example, phone numbers, Uniform Resource Locators (URLs), contact information, geo-location, and the like.
As stated above, NFC technologies may employ physical or virtual tags, cards, and the like that may be read from, and/or written to, by NFC-enabled mobile devices. However, the read/write capabilities of typical NFC tags may be limited, particularly for physical tags. As such, NFC information transmitted may be limited to the small data assets such as those referenced above. Furthermore, once an NFC-enabled mobile device receives data assets via NFC, the device needs to display the assets in an intuitive manner.